The aim of "Digitizing Delivery of Health Information for Nebraskans" is to provide fast access to high-quality health information to the professionals, staff, students, and consumers served by ICON libraries. Ariel(r) will provide libraries with the ability to transmit documents electronically to the ever-growing population of individuals with access to the Internet. With Ariel, the libraries will be able to provide equal access to information to rural health care professionals, distance education students, and professionals and students practicing in remote locations. This will result in clearer documents being provided more quickly to clients and a savings of time and money to libraries. Ariel software and equipment will be purchased by ICON for the 17 participating libraries. Two ICON members will serve as technical assistants who will install the software and equipment and provide training on its use. Ongoing technical support will be provided by ICON members who are familiar with the software. Statistics and anecdotal information will be gathered to evaluate the effectiveness of the project. ICON was established to provide information services to its members, promote shared use of resources, provide education, develop methods for improving user access to member libraries, promote library use, and foster open communication among members. This project perfectly mirrors ICON's goals by making it possible for its members to provide improved service to their clients. It also exemplifies the goals of the National Library of Medicine to aid in the dissemination of research results and to make information services readily available to the full array of health professionals, staff, students, and consumers.